This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to investigate the factors that cause people's blood pressure during everyday life to differ from their blood pressure in the doctor's office. In addition, the study will determine if this difference has health consequences. Research suggests that having normal pressure at the doctor's office and high blood pressure outside the doctor's office , a phenomenon known as masked hypertension, is relatively common and may be associated with increased organ damage and other health problems. If so, there may be a number of people who have masked hypertension and would benefit from blood pressure treatment.